Jessica Gee-George
Jessica Gee-George is an American voice actress. She's married to voice actor Grant George. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2012) - Redheaded Woman (ep1) *Max Steel (2000) - Additional Voices *Screechers Wild! (2018) - Alice *The Land Before Time (2007) - Tria 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Mylène Haprèle/Horrificator *Zak Storm: Super Pirate (2017) - Sassafras 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Cook *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Tria *The Son of Bigfoot (2017) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Green Seagull, Street Cat *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying (2006) - Green Seagull 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Animal Crackers (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Maggot#1, ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Dance Alien, Infinity Probe, Ship Voice *The Nutcracker and the Mouse King (2004) - Aunt Milda *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Elysium (2003) - Additional Voices *Little Big Panda (????) - Lung Fu 'Shorts' *Ninja Babies (2006) - Fat Kid (ep1), Mom (ep1), Newscaster (ep1) 'TV Specials' *Team Hot Wheels: Build the Epic Race! (2015) - Additional Voices *Team Hot Wheels: The Origin of Awesome! (2014) - Female Reporter *Team Hot Wheels: The Skills to Thrill! (2015) - Stressed Out Woman 'Web Animation' *PvP: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Vitamin Bee (2013-2016) - Miss Info Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Girl 2 (ep27), Mimika (ep27) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2003-2004) - Miranda, Ms. Hanna *Angel Tales (2004) - Additional Voices *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Additional Voices *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014-2015) - Big G's Mom *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Fafner (2005-2006) - Chisato Kodate, Ryoko Kasugai *Fate/Extra: Last Encore (2018) - Francis Drake *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Maid *Gate Keepers (2001-2002) - Mrs. Ikusawa *Geneshaft (2003) - Ryoko Burning, Sybil *Genma Wars (2003) - Additional Voices *Haré+Guu (2006) - Dama *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2010-2011) - Kiriko Takana *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Namiko Tsuki *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Carlos' Mother (ep14), Lady (ep8), U.N. Secretary General *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2005-2008) - Belma, Seraphine, Young Stoffel (ep17) *Little Witch Academia (2017) - Holbrooke *Metal Fighter Miku (1998) - Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - Anna & Johann's Mother, Franca Henich, Ilsa (ep52), Mrs. Hesse, Mrs. Hillman (ep68) *MØUSE (2004) - Mei Momozono, Uta Yukino *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Female Teacher, Kaoru Suzuki (ep4), Miho, Nina Lutz (ep9), Orchestra Member, Shizuyo Noda *Pilot Candidate (2001) - Ikuni *Planetes (2005-2006) - Board Member C (ep24), Board of Directors Member C, Chapeau, Kono, Matchmaker, News Announcer (ep23), Nurse (ep22), Operator in Communication (ep23), Stewardess (ep23) *Please Twins! (2004) - Female Announcer (ep1) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Petz, Sister (ep15) *Sailor Moon R (2015) - Petz *Sword Gai: The Animation (2018) - Yasuko Tanaka *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Jun (ep19), Kyo Komachi, Washu *The Big O (2001) - Shop Clerk (ep11), Additional Voices *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2004) - Old Lady (ep35), Old Woman (ep2) *Tweeny Witches (2008) - Atelia *Ultra Maniac (2005) - Plum (ep8) *Zenki (2001-2003) - Hazuki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Di Gi Charat *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Fortune Teller (ep2), Kid, Teacher (ep1) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Flavors of Youth (2018) - Hostess B, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Marie *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Angel Blade Punish! (2006) - Ayame Fudou, Elaine (ep1), Phantom Lady *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Aoki *Beat Angel Escalayer (2005) - Ryoko Kiritani (eps2-3), Misllene *De:vadasy (2002) - Misako Takashina *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Topaz *Eiken (2004) - Yuriko Shinonome, Ichigo Yamada *Fushigi Yûgi: The Mysterious Play: Eikoden (2002) - Additional Voices *G-spot Express (2006) - Mieko (ep1) *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Dama *If i see you in my Dreams (2003) - Director, Fortune Teller *Iron Virgin Jun (2003) - Jun's Mother *Jungle De Ikou! (1999) - Manami, Stewardess (ep3) *Kanokon: The Girl Who Cried Fox (2011) - Kiriko Takana *Leave it to Piyoko! (2005-2006) - Di Gi Charat *Lingeries (2004) - Mayumi *Mazinkaizer SKL (2011) - Himiko, Hachiryokaku Pilot (ep2) *Ménage a Twins (2006) - Tomoe Kusunoki *Princess Memory (2004) - Lily (ep1), Madonna Feelia *Pure Mail (2002) - Eri Aoba, Ryoka Yuki *Septem Charm Magical Kanan (2004) - Emi Kojima/'Septem' *Septem Charm Magical Kanan: Palpitating Summer Camp (2004) - Emi Kojima/'Septem', Nami, Sai (ep1) *Snow Night Stories (2006) - Wife (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Radio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cat Run 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *The Christmas Chronicles (2018) - Additional Voices *The Hungover Games (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Born to Defense (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Lord (2004) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji II (2004) - Tsukuyomi *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Kanzaki *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Sisters (2005) - Mother *Wushu (2010) - Zhang Ting, Mother, Old Woman, Young Yang Yauwu 'Documentaries' *The Rolling Stones: just for the record (2002) - Narration 'Movies' *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Detective Pikachu (2019) - Additional Voices *Down with Love (2003) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Max Payne (2008) - Additional Voices *The Day the Earth Stood Still (2008) - Additional Voices *The Proposal (2009) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Movies - Dubbing' *Yucatán (2019) - Additional Voices 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Cable Girls (2017-2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Hitman: Blood Money (2006) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Jilvie, Murdra *Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) - Sakura Ogami *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Zhu Rhong *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhu Rhong *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Panne *Fire Emblem: Three Houses (2019) - Cornelia *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#11 *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Fireworks Admirer, Slaughterhouse Zoe *Project Sylpheed (2007) - Additional Voices *Radiata Stories (2005) - Elwen *Rumble Roses (2004) - Aisha/Showbiz *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Maltran *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Zhu Rong *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Zhu Rong Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (140) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (98) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:American Voice Actors